1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a device to compensate for critical speed operation of vertical groups of machines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Power and processing machines, particularly electrical machines, are generally known which are preferably located by means of a flange on a base or intermediate parts. In the case of operation of these machines, the critical speeds thereof are to be avoided since they can become dangerous in operation based upon the construction limitations of such machines. As is known, the critical speed is that speed which coincides with the natural frequency of rotating bodies and such is particularly dangerous when all parts are not well balanced.